Field of Invention
The invention relates to a reflecting microscope module and a reflecting microscope device.
Related Art
Microscopes may be classified into a transmitting microscope and a reflecting microscope (also referred to as a metallographic microscope). The transmitting microscope is usually used to observe a transparent or very thin sample object, so that the light ray of the light source can directly penetrate through the sample object and then enter the microscope. So, the transmitting microscope is frequently used to observe the biological tissue. On the other hand, the reflecting microscope is frequently used to observe opaque sample objects, such as the metal and mineral, and is frequently applied to the engineering and material fields. The light source of the reflecting microscope needs to be formed into polarized light through a polarizer, so that some light rays are turned vertically downward, and then pass through the lens and are focused on the surface of the sample object, which reflects the light rays. The light rays are magnified by the objective lens, polarizer, flat glass and ocular lens, and then enter the observer's eye. So, the reflecting microscope can be used to observe the property of the surface of the sample object.
However, the objective lens, polarizer, flat glass and ocular lens have to be disposed inside the reflecting microscope. More particularly, the polarizer must have the specific angle configuration, so that the reflecting microscope has the larger volume. Meanwhile, the mechanism of the reflecting microscope is more complicated and is hard to be carried, and is thus frequently placed in the laboratory, and the reflecting microscope is usually operated by the professional. In addition, the reflecting microscope is mainly applied to the observation of the property of the surface of the sample object. The user feels inconvenient if the to-be-observed sample object cannot be observed until it is sampled to the laboratory, and it is hard to be applied to the non-professional ordinary user. In other words, the reflecting microscope is usually used to observe the property of the surface of the sample object, and thus further has the requirement to be carried with the user. In addition, if a suitable sample adhesive substance cannot be selected for the user's collected sample and easily mounted on the microscope for observation, the flexibility and the resilience of the microscope adapted to the sample adhesive substance is significantly reduced, and the fun of use of the user in operating the microscope cannot be enhanced.
Therefore, the reflecting microscope must be light, handy and portable, the sample should be obtained by the simple and rapid sampling method, and the sampled sample should also be easily fixed to and disposed on the microscope to facilitate the user's observation. Thus, the difficulty of operating the microscope can be lowered so that the user can easily and instinctively get started without the execution of the inspection-associated operation by only the professional. In addition, the user can use the suitable sample adhesive substance to easily carry the collected sample and easily mount the sample adhesive substance onto the microscope, thereby enhancing the flexibility and the resilience of the microscope adapted to the sample adhesive substance while enhancing the user's will of operating the microscope.